


Awkward First Dates With Leftists

by ancom_243



Series: The leftists are in love! [1]
Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Awkward first dates, Commie really likes Ancom, F/F, Fluff, genderbent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancom_243/pseuds/ancom_243
Summary: Commie and Ancom go on a first date. It's quite awkward, at first.
Relationships: Authleft/Libleft, Commie/Ancom, leftist unity - Relationship
Series: The leftists are in love! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799650
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Awkward First Dates With Leftists

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! This was my first time writing fanfiction, so I'm not sure if this is any good, but I hope you enjoy!

Commie looked at herself in the mirror, dissatisfied with the results. How come the one day where her appearance actually mattered was the day that her normally sleek long brown hair appeared unkempt and frizzy? Whatever, she was running out of time, and she definitely didn’t want to be late. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail, checked her appearance one last time, and then headed out of the bathroom, starting to feel a growing sense of nervousness as she entered the living room. 

Ancom was already waiting by the door, checking qir phone nonchalantly, qir shoulder length hair tucked behind qir ear, with qir green eyeshadow matching the green knee length romper qi was wearing. God, how could qi look so stunning without trying? Commie stood awkwardly to the side of the room for a minute, too nervous to say anything, just waiting for their fellow leftist to notice their presence. 

“Oh hey Commie! Ready to go? You look awesome by the way!”

Commie’s stomach did a flip at that sentence. This made no sense. She had hung out with Ancom countless times before now without ever becoming this weird and awkward around qim. The fact that qi had finally asked her out on a date after weeks of subtle flirting didn’t change any of that, right? Nothing would really change because of how tonight will go, right? Commie started to spiral, picturing all of the different possible scenarios for how the night could end. What if it turned out that the pair actually hated each other? What if Ancom decided Commie wasn’t worth qir time? What if….

Ancom’s voice snapped Commie out of her melodramatic brooding. 

“Hey so are you ready to head out or not? I’m starving.”

“Da, yes I’m ready. Let’s head out.”

The pair had decided on going to a classic Italian restaurant, as a compromise. Ancom wanted to go to a club, and Commie wanted to go on a classic study date at a coffee shop. After quite a bit of bickering, they both finally agreed that a dinner date would be acceptable. 

They both entered Commie’s car in an awkward silence, neither extremist really knowing how to start the conversation. Eventually, Commie gave in. 

“So, Anarkiddie, I was reading an article the other day that made me think of you.”

“Oh yeah? What did it say?”

“It was comparing the ideological differences between the far left and the far right, how the equivalencies often drawn between the two is false. They discussed Antifa quite a bit.”

Ancom perked up at that. Although qi hated the stuffy academic reading Commie clearly enjoyed, qi did enjoy learning about bashing the fash. And sometimes bashing the fash has to include bashing the fash with knowledge on Twitter.

“That does sound interesting. You’ll have to send it to me!”

“I will! You could probably learn a lot from it.”

Commie was relieved that they finally found something to talk about. The two leftists chatted for a while about theory, and the far right, and how to beat them in arguments. It was clear that Commie got most of her info from actual theory and academic papers, while Ancom mainly quoted Bread Tube, but still, Ancom knew a lot more about theory than Commie would have given qim credit for. This just made her like qim even more. Before long they had arrived near the restaurant, though unfortunately, Commie couldn’t find any parking, so they had to settle for parking a few blocks away. 

As soon as they got out of the car, the air of awkwardness that had plagued the pair earlier returned. It was as if the two of them once again remembered that they were, in fact, on a date, and not just hanging out. No matter what happened tonight, the dynamic between the leftist would most certainly be altered. Commie sensed that Ancom was as nervous as she was, as qi kept fiddling with the hair ties on qir wrist. The two stared at each other for a moment before Ancom piped up.

“Okay Tankie, are we just going to stand in this dusty parking lot, or are we actually going to go?”

Commie smiled.

“Da, of course!” 

The two of them walked in silence, awkwardly far apart from each other, as if both were hyper- aware of the fact that they did not want to invade the other’s personal space. After a brief walk, they arrived at the restaurant. Commie paused for a minute before entering. This was it, she was about to go on a date with Ancom. This was actually happening. 

Here goes nothing, she thought. She opened the door for Ancom, and the two of them entered the restaurant. It was a nice, middle-of-the-road kind of place, nothing too special, but the candles on the tables did give the dining area a romantic vibe. As the pair sat down at a table, Commie couldn’t help but notice how pretty qi looked in the soft light. Gosh, how could she be so lucky as to get to go on a date with the person sitting across from her, eyes full of wonder. What was even better, perhaps, was how Ancom smiled back at Commie, like they were the only two people in the restaurant. Maybe this date wasn’t going to be as awkward as Commie originally thought.

Commie found this encouraging, and so she began to strike up a conversation, finding it easier and easier to talk to her date as the night went on. That air of awkwardness seemed to dissipate, as they fell into their old patterns, discussing the news, the centricide, the other extremists, and yes, theory, just like any other time they hung out together. Commie was glad that the date was going well, she genuinely enjoyed Ancom’s company, and from the way that her partner was looking at her, the feeling was mutual. After hours of delightful conversion over drinks, dinner, and eventually dessert, the two leftists eventually decided that it was late, and that they should probably start to head home. As soon as they left the restaurant, Ancom grabbed Commie’s hand, holding it in qir own. At this new contact, Commie felt herself beginning to blush. Wow, she had really fallen for the anarchist. 

On their way walking back to the car, this time with no awkward space between them, they walked past a small community garden. Ancom suddenly stopped in qir tracks, looking back at Commie. Commie returned the look, confused. 

“What’s wrong Anarkiddie?”

Ancom looked back with a slight mischievous glow in qir eyes. 

“Nothing! You know, I had a really good time tonight.”

Oh. That was good to hear. 

“Da, me too. It was a nice change of pace.”

Ancom smiled again, leaning closer. 

“You know, I could think of something that could make it even more special.”

Commie couldn’t help it any more. Ancom was just too sweet, and too beautiful, especially in the moonlight. For once in her life, she decided to act on impulse, leaning down to kiss Ancom. 

Ancom reciprocated, pulling her closer, making it very clear that this was what qi was after the whole time. Commie wrapped her arms around qi’s waist, so happy that this was finally happening. They kissed for a while, surrounded by the backdrop of the garden and the stars, neither one wanting to be the first one to let go. Finally, Ancom let go, once again holding Commie’s hands against her chest. 

“Wow Tankie, I never thought that you’d have the guts to make the first move!”

Commie smiled, completely overjoyed both at the recent events, and her happiness at her decision to be bold. 

“Well, Anarkiddie, I guess I just didn’t want to wait!”  
Ancom laughed, and then pulled in qir fellow extremist for another kiss before responding. 

“You know, at the beginning of tonight, I thought this was going to be like, lowkey a disaster.”

Commie chuckled.

“Me too, Anarkidde, me too. Come on, let’s head home.”


End file.
